The Artist and The Saint
by VileMalapert
Summary: A new girl moves into town and right next door to the boys. One brother catches her eye in particular, and she catches his as well. ONE-SHOT Murphy/OC Rated M for smutty goodness ; Enjoy!


**A/N: I felt the need to write one night and came up with this. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review. I love them so very much ;) **

**I don't own the Boondock Saints (its a nice thought though). My OC is all mine!**

**Enjoy!**

Murphy was heading out the door to go down to the store to get some smokes. When Murphy walked out the door her heard a loud thud.

"Aw fuck me!", Beth bent over to pick up the box that she had just dropped.

Murphy tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her ass. He couldn't see her face or any other features but from what he saw, she was pretty sexy.

Murphy straightened up his head and walked over in her direction, "Need some help, lass?"

Beth quickly turned around to see a tall, handsome man in a black pea-coat and blue jeans. Damn he was sexy, she thought.

She tried to get the words out but she stuttered, "Uh...Yeah...sure. If you want to."

Murphy bent down and helped pick up the art supplies that had fallen out of the box. The two of them were trying to steal glaces at each other without getting caught, but it didn't work out so well. Murphy noticed her beautiful hazel eyes and raven hair. She had strips of bright purple woven into it. He noticed the many tattoos that adorned her arms.

Murphy asked, "So what's your name?"

Beth blushed, "My name is Beth O'Hagan, I just moved in next door."

"Is that so? Well, I'm Murphy Mac Manus. It's nice to meet you, lass." Murphy grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss upon it.

Just then an older man, maybe in his mid fifties, turned the corner with another box in his hand.

Murphy watched as Beth rolled her eyes, "Hi Dad, this is my neighbor Murphy Mac Manus. Murphy, this is my father, John."

Murphy shook the man's hand. John looked the young man up and down, "Well, at least I know that if anything should happen to my little girl, there is a big strapping young man to look after her."

Beth covered her forehead with her hand, "Oh, dad please, I can take care of myself ya know. I think I can handle the rest of the boxes. Thanks for helping dad, I'll come by and see you next week."

She kissed her dad on the cheek and gave him a look, that he knew meant it was time to go. He said his goodbyes to Beth and Murphy, then left.

Beth stood in the hall awkwardly with Murphy until he broke the silence, "Do you want me to take this box inside for you?"

"Yea that would be great. Thank you, Murphy."

"Aye, Your welcome, lass"

After helping Beth with her boxes, Murphy asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him to the store. Beth needed to pick up smokes too so she accompanied him. When they came back into the building, Murphy invited her inside to meet Connor.

When they walked in, Connor was sitting at their busted up table. "Christ Murph, How long does it ta..."

Murphy stepped aside so that Connor could see Beth behind him. Connor just smiled at his brother, "I sent you to the store for cigarettes and you come home with a beautiful young lady. I think I'll send you out to the store more often, dear brother."

Connor rose from the chair and introduced himself. He invited her to stay and have a few drinks to celebrate her moving in. Murphy suggested that they all go down to McGintey's, so that Beth could meet Doc. Beth went back to her apartment to get dressed. While getting dressed she just couldn't get Murphy out of her head. She dressed in tight jeans, long sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders. Beth laced up her boots and left her loft. She knocked on the boy's door and was greeted by Murphy.

His eyes went wide, "You look beautiful, lass."

Beth blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Mac Manus. Come on boys let's go get shit faced."

They took Beth down to the bar and introduced her to Doc and all the other regulars. Rocco joined them after about an hour of being there. The beer and shots were flowing all night long, like usual. They were all drinking and carrying on when Murphy turned around on his bar stool and grabbed Beth, who was standing behind him talking to one of the waitresses. He slipped his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her back toward him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

He placed one arm over her chest and said into her hair, "How about another shot? You look like you could use one."

Beth giggled, while turning around to face him, "Sure, but you look like you have had enough."

Murphy placed his hand on her lower back, "I'm only getting started, girl!"

Connor and Rocco watched as Beth and Murphy laughed together. Connor could feel some jealously welling up inside himself, but he was happy that Murph was having fun for a change. Connor knew that Murphy wouldn't be coming back to the loft tonight for sure. By the way things were going between them, he knew they should leave, before they started making out in front of everyone.

Connor came over and interrupted them, "Excuse me, lass, but I need a word with my brother here."

Beth nodded and let the two boys talk. Rocco put his arm over Beth and took her to the other end of the bar to take another shot.

Connor looked at Murphy, who had a drunken smirk across his face, "Well, you two are getting along rather well."

"Aye, she is fun to be around. Jealous brother?"

"Aye, I'll admit, I am a bit. If you come home tonight, I'll be very disappointed in you Murph."

Murphy gave him a smile, that had nothing but mischief all over it. Beth came back and handed both the boys a shot. Murphy grabbed Beth again, this time his hand slipped across her tone stomach. She felt a spark from deep inside her.

She threw her arms around his neck, "Wanna get out of here, it's really fucking loud."

"We could go back to your place and unpack", he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and took him by the hand. As she passed Connor and Rocco, she kissed them both on the cheek, saying goodnight. Connor laughed as he watched them walk out of the bar hand in hand.

Beth opened the door and looked around the room. There were boxes all over the place. She was embarrassed about the mess but then she remembered what their place looked like and suddenly, she didn't give a shit. She lit a cigarette and handed it off to Murphy, then lit another one for herself. She kicked a box off of the bed and flopped down. Murphy laughed and came to sit next to her. There was an open box in front of him that was filled with paintings.

Murphy looked over at her, "Did you paint these, lass?

She took a long drag of her smoke, exhaling it through her nose, "Yeah, but they are no good. That is just my junk box."

"What are you fucking talking about, these are amazing! Can I have one?"

Beth looked surprised, "Sure, if you really want one. I have better ones."

"Well, let's see them."

She crawled across the floor to another box. When she turned around to come back to the bed she saw Murphy's head cocked to the side, like he was checking her out. "See something you like, Murphy?"

"Aye, I do."

Beth crawled back over to him, getting only inches from him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Murphy made the first move. His kiss was slow at first. Beth sat up on her knees, between his legs. Her hands rested on the sides of his face. She trailed her tongue along his bottom lip, letting him know that she wanted access to his mouth. He groaned and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Murphy slipped his hand over her hip and around to her firm ass.

Beth broke the kiss and pushed him down on the bed. She crawled up and straddled him. Her long hair fell in his face as she lick the length of his neck. Murphy's hands explored her body, as she purred over her. He felt up her back and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. He kissed and licked at her collar bone. Her whimpering and heavy breathing had sent Murphy into a spiral of pleasure. He released her hair and captured her mouth once again.

Beth sat up and removed her shirt. Murphy laid back with a smirk across his face. He sat up with her still on his lap. Beth helped him out of his coat and removed his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest making a purring sound. She stopped suddenly and looked down at him.

He looked at her confused, "What's wrong, lass?"

Beth ran her fingers through her hair saying, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I mean I hardly know you. I feel like such a slut right now."

Murphy sat up and held her close to him. "I don't think that way about you. I think your a beautiful and extremely sexy young woman, that is driving me wild over here. You live next door now, lass, there is plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Your just saying that shit cause you want to get laid."

Murphy flipped her over so her back was on the bed, "Aye, that is true but I also mean it. Now, lets see what we can do about getting the rest of your damn clothes off."

Beth giggled and pushed him. He kissed her and slid her out of her pants. He rubbed her through her panties and watched as she rolled her hips against his touch. She whispered his name which sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be inside of her. He kicked his boots off, which hit the floor with a thud. He undid his belt and removed his clothes. Before Beth could react, he had her panties off and on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Murphy dipped his head between her legs and licked up her juices. Beth let out a sexy moan that had Murphy harder than ever. He was too drunk at this point to tease her too much. He licked and sucked at her clit till she cried out for him. He sat up and kissed her mouth as he positioned himself between her legs. Beth grabbed hold of his thick manhood and stroked him a few times. His head fell against her forehead as he moaned from the feeling of her stroking him.

Murphy captured her mouth and licked her bottom lip as he entered her. She dug her nails into his back as she cried out. She rolled her hips to match his slow and sensual pace at first. Beth liked to play rough and wanted him to be more rough with her. She latched onto his shoulder and bit down hard. Murphy bucked his hip into her hard. She let out a loud moan, which he knew someone out in the hall would be able to hear. He ground inside her harder and faster till he had her almost to the edge.

Out of no where, Beth pushed him over on his back. She pushed him back inside of her and rolled her hips against him. Murphy watched as she moaned with every thrust. He watched this goddess like woman rolling her body over his. He reached up and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. That was enough to let the wave of pleasure crash over her. Murphy grasped her hip and took over as he too was was about to lose himself. He thrust inside her a few more time before his on orgasm came over him and he filled her with his warm seed.

Beth fell over on top of him, breathing heavily. Murphy runs his hands up and down her back as he kissed her neck softly.

Beth catches her breathe and says, "I knew the Irish were fun but I never thought it would be that much fun."

He laughs and kisses her lips, "You haven't seen anything yet, love."

"Love, huh?"

"Aye, I think I like having a new neighbor. Especially one that looks and moves like you do." He smiled and kissed her forehead as he held her in his arms.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the wall, and a voice, "Are you two done yet? Some people need to sleep around here!"

The two of them busted into a fit of laughter, that they couldn't control. Connor always had to have the last word on everything.


End file.
